A Supernatural Twilight
by Lilypad16
Summary: Bella has hunted with Sam and Dean her whole life, but now she wants a break. When she moves in with her father she is expecting a normal high school life, but how will she handle falling in love with the thing she has be trained to kill? How will Sam and Dean react? Will they let her live her own life and allow her to love a monster?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back seat of the Impala, my suitcase were piled up so high they crushed me into the door. It was awkwardly quiet, nobody talked. The only noise that could be heard was the Metallica song playing on the radio. Dean stared straight ahead at the road. I could literally feel the tension radiating off of him. He was mad to say the least

It was ultimately my decision to leave this life. I just wanted a normal life, even if it only was for a year and a half. I knew that I could never really be free; I would always know about the creatures that lurked in the dark. I would never know the comfort of someone telling me it's not real.

"You know the most creepiest and dangerous things happen in small towns," Dean said breaking the silence. He wasn't happy about my sudden longing for a new life style change. We were hunters and we should stay hunters.

"I can take care of myself Dean," I muttered. "I was trained by the best remember?"

"Still," Dean grumbled and I let a smile slide across my face, there was no way Dean could argue with that logic.

"Dean, I went away for four years and I was just fine," Sam said standing up for me.

Dean was obviously not in the mood because he suddenly changed subjects by asking, "Who wants pie?"

"Dean my plane…" I began to say, but Sam cut me off.

"Doesn't leave for another two hours," he smiled at me and I relaxed. If anybody knew how I felt it was Sammy.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a 24 hour diner. It wasn't anything nice, in fact it was pretty run down. Like most of the places we stay or eat at it was in a bad part of town and not very well kept up. The walls were painted white, but the paint was starting to chip off. A crime scene was blocked off with yellow tape a few blocks away.

A bell rang out when we opened the door, telling everyone that there were costumers present. Considering it was three in the morning the diner was almost empty, an older man with a white beard sat at the counter eating a plate of pancakes. A waitress was walking around randomly with a pot of coffee. She wasn't attractive enough for Dean to hit on her and I was thankful for that.

Dean took a seat in a booth next to a window and Sam and I silently followed. I sat across form Dean and Sam sat next to me. The unattractive waitress in a knee high skirt came over and took our orders and left without another word. Apparently people who come here at three in the morning aren't conversation worthy.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind," Dean said while looking out the window.

"Dean, please," I groaned, "I need a break!"

"I know," Sam said, putting his hands up in front of him and waved them toward Dean and then pointed them back to his chest. "We agree, but you are still worried."

"Guys, I appreciate it, I really do, but…" I trialed off thinking of all the reasons why I wanted to quit. All the hunting was really starting to take a toll on me. And after John died I just couldn't handle it anymore. If I was going to keep my sanity, then I needed to take a break.

"We miss him too," Sam muttered sadly.

"It's nothing against you guys," I said as our food arrived. Dean gobbled up his bacon and eggs and Sam inhaled his pancakes, but I sat in silence and picked at my french toast.

When we were done we piled back into the car. It was quiet again, but I didn't mind. It gave me time to think about Charlie and my new life. I wondered what Charlie was like; it had been years since I had seen I have seen him. When I told him I wanted to come live with him he was ecstatic.

As we got closer to the airport I could see planes taking off and landing. I wondered where those people on the planes were going and my heart sunk a little when I remembered I would soon be one of those people. A person that was so willing to leave their old life behind to start a new one.

Dean paid the lady sitting in the booth at the entrance of the parking garage. Although there were a ton of parking spots closer to the door, Dean parked in the way back. I figured it was to keep us together just a little bit longer. I would really miss him.

Both Sam and Dean grabbed my suitcases, leaving me with nothing to carry. They airport was packed with people coming and into and leaving Phoenix. It was funny watching Sam and Dean dodge everyone while they were juggling all my suitcases. I would offer to help, but I knew they wouldn't let me.

Before too long I was through security and sitting in the waiting room, ready to board the plane. As Dean went and got a cinnamon roll from Cinnabon, I said my goodbyes to Sam.

"I'm proud of you, Bella," he said, starting the goodbyes. "Making your own decisions and choosing your our path in your life. It's not an easy thing to do with a life like this."

"Thank you," was all I said as I leaned in to huge him.

"Alright, enough with the chick flick scenes," Dean told us as he came back with a cinnamon roll in his right hand.

"Yum!" I said as I took the breakfast pastry form his hands and started to eat it. I giggled as he stood there with his mouth hanging open in pretend shock.

I would miss them; their randomness, their humor, and their ability to care enough to place themselves in danger to save someone else. They were my heroes and they always will be, but I need to get away. And it will be a good thing. I hope.

"Flight 909 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding." A voice said over the intercom.

Suddenly unable to swallow I choked out, "That's me."

"It's still not too late," Dean tried to persuade me to stay on last time.

I just gave him a smile and handed back his half eaten cinnamon roll. I gave both of them one last hug. "I'll miss you," I muttered into Dean's jacket.

"Remember," Dean said sternly, "Always keep salt and holy water on hand. Keep silver in your kitchen and have a loaded salt rifle in your closet. Draw a devil's trap on the floor or ceiling of your house entrance and bedroom entrance…"

"Okay," I said cutting him off. I had gotten this speech a hundred times over the past three weeks. "I have to go," I told him and boarded the plane. I was ready to start my new life.

It wasn't a full flight; there were only twenty other people on the plane. I guess a 5:30 am flight was too early for some people. Part of me agreed. I looked out my window, the sun hadn't even begun to come up when my phone buzzed. It was a text message form Jo.

Jo, has been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Her mother Ellen was like a second mother to me. We grew up together fighting ghost and hunting monsters. She was the only other person I even hunted with, besides Dean, Sam, and Bobby. She was my sister and I loved her to death.

I smiled as I read her message. _Hey you on the plane yet?_

_Yeah, Dean was a big baby about it. Lol_, I texted back.

It took less than thirty seconds for her to text back, but before I could respond the stewardess announced over the intercom that all passengers had to turn off all technological devices. I sighed and shut off my phone. My stomach did tiny flips as the plane began to take off. My ears painfully popped as I watched as the ground becoming further and further away. I would be in Forks, Washington in two and half hours. In two and half hours my new life would begin.

When the plane finally landed I was somewhat hesitant to get off. It was cloudy and raining, not even the slightest ray of sunshine broke through the mean looking clouds. I stood up, taking a chance and walked off with my head held high.

I scanned the room for Charlie. Of course, he was standing in the middle of the room with a huge smile plaster across his face. He was wearing a red plaid button up shirt. His jeans were a really light blue and a mustache had grown on his face.

I smiled when I saw him standing there with his goofy smile. He was so happy that I was coming to live with him and I felt a rush of pride knowing that I had made him this happy. I shook my head back and forth playfully.

"Bella," he said giving me a hug. "It's been far too long."

"I know. Ready?" I asked ending the hug.

"Of course," he said and led the way out. One of the best things about Charlie; he doesn't hover.

The car ride home was awkward to say the least. Charlie tried to make small talk, but I wasn't having it. I just gave him simple one worded answers. I know that was rude and I was being a bit of a bitch, but I really wasn't in the mood. I was really starting to miss Sam and Dean and I wasn't thrilled about having to ride in the cop car.

Seattle was only twenty minutes from Forks so the awkward care ride didn't last long. I was thankful for that. When we finally pulled into the drive way I was a little shocked to discover that the house hasn't changed. It was exactly the way I remembered it. The same old egg white paint was starting to chip.

I was out of the car before Charlie could even cut the engine. He didn't even seem to notice my hasty behavior. He was slow to catch on to things. I love him and all, but he would be a terrible hunter. Charlie knew nothing about my "hobby" and I was going to do my best to keep it that way.

Charlie led me to the room that I always used when I came during the summers. The only room that I have ever known in this house. The floors were wooden and walls were painted a light blue. The sheets and comforter my bed was a dark purple.

I started t slowly unpack my suitcases trying my hardest to not look out my window, knowing that if I did I wouldn't see anything but pouring ran. I was tempted to get on my computer and look for a case, but if I was going to quite hunting I would do it cold turkey.

"Bella come here, I have a surprise for you," Charlie called form down stairs. I stopped what I was doing and met Charlie at the bottom of the staircase. He was standing there with a huge smile plastered across his face and I knew something was up.

"Hey," I said and he grabbed my hand gently, leading me outside.

There was two people by an old faded red Chevy truck, two Indian people where near the truck. One was an older man who was in a wheel chair. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. If I had to take a guess I would have said he was Billy Black, my father's best friend. The other was a boy about my age, maybe a little younger. He also had long, black hair, but he let it hang in his face. If that was Billy Black, then he must have been Jacob. I haven't seen him in years.

"Bella," Charlie said gesturing towards the two people, "This is Billy and Jacob Black. Do you remember them?"

"Of course," I answered although I really didn't.

Jacob smiled at me, "Hey, Bella."

I raised my hand in greeting, "Hey."

There was an awkward pause before Charlie put a hand on my choulser, "Bella, this is your new truck."

I saw this coming, but I acted surprised anyways, "Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Yep, I bought it off of Billy here," he said proudly.

"Sometimes it can be a bit tricky to manage. Do you want me to show you how it works?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, please," I answered even though I was pretty sure I could figure it out myself. I was good with cars; especially old cars. Dean had taught me all I need to know about them.

Jacob took my through each and every stipe twice. I was hardly listening. People have always thought that I was weak and unable to take care of myself. Maybe it was the fact that I was so thing and lacked skin color. But I didn't mind most of the time. Dean said that I was a good thing. Monsters don't go after the ones that don't look like threats.

"Thank you," I said when he was done.

"You're welcome," he smiled at me and for a moment we locked eyes. It was a little strange and awkward, but I didn't let my face show my feelings.

Charlie walked up and started to bang on the window. I took this opportunity to get out of the old truck. Jacob followed my example and got out too.

"So do you like it?" Charlie asked with a light in his eyes that told me I had to say yes.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much." I told Charlie and he looked embarrassed. I rolled my eyes. He was never one for touchy feely stuff, "chick flick moments" as Dean called them.

"Well, we better get going," Billy said as he glanced at Jacob, who was watching me carefully.

"Thank you for the truck," I told him as I waved goodbye.

As Charlie helped Billy into the truck they came in, I went back inside to finish unpacking. As I was about to turn the corner to go upstairs, my eyes caught a giant pitcher of water sitting on the counter, my hand went instinctively to the cross necklace around my neck. I looked out the window to make sure that Charlie wouldn't come barging though the door any time soon. I walked over to the water and blessed it, automatically turning it not holy water. You could never be too careful.

After I placed the water in the fridge, I went back to my room. I sighed as I went back to unpacking. I didn't have many clothes, but it still took me the better part of two hours to find a place for everything and put it away.

When I was done I let my eyes wander around my room. I was happy with it and a warm feeling washed over me, but it quickly ended when my eyes landed on my door. I stared at my closed door, trying to decide whether or not I should put a devils trap at the entrance. It was a good idea. Yellow eyes was still out and about, no doubt wanting to torture my family some more. But it was getting late and I had school tomorrow, so I'll decide what to do tomorrow.

I stretched and made my way to the bathroom. I figured that I should shower tonight that way my hair didn't freeze in the morning. I pulled the ponytail out of my hair, letting my thick dark hair fall around me face. I watched my brown eyes staring back at me in the mirror. I didn't think I was pretty, but I really didn't think I was ugly. I was average and I was okay with that.

After my shower my damp hair clung to my skin as drops of water dripped off the ends. I put on a pink tank-top and a pair of gray short shorts. I crawled into bed and buried myself deep into the covers. Before long I was asleep.

I awoke to the loud beeping noise that was coming from my alarm clock. As memories of my dreams came rushing back to me, I rolled over and groaned. I really didn't want to get up, but I knew the sooner I got up and started the day, the sooner it would be over.

I got dressed and ran downstairs to get something to eat. I don't wear make-up so the only thing I needed to worry about was my clothes matching. Today I decided to wear blue jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt. I thought it was good enough for my first day. I didn't want to attract too much attention.

I grabbed a pop tart on my way out the door. Charlie had already left for work so I didn't have to worry about making small talk. I was thankful when my truck started without any trouble. The last thing I needed was to be late on my first day. I didn't want that reputation.

I drove in silence to school. I wasn't in the mood to listen to the radio. To be honest I really didn't like the radio. I was used to listening to Dean's cassette tapes that anything new just seemed stupid.

When I finally got to the school I didn't waste any time getting out and checking in at the office. I tried to avoid making eye contact with people. I was really social awkward, all those years of if it just being Sam and Dean and me had left me without any way of learning how to handle people.

"Hello," I said to the lady sitting at the computer.

She seemed startled, "Oh, hello."

"Hi, I'm Bella," I told her as if she wouldn't have been able to figure it out. I highly doubted that many new students came to the school.

"Yes, I suppose you want your schedule," she said as she adjusted her oversized glasses.

"That would be nice," I smiled at her.

She shifted through a bunch of papers, but before she could find it a beautiful blonde girl walk in. I didn't realize what she was at first, I hadn't seem many of them in my life, but when I saw she pale skin, her perfect facial features, and her lack of body heat it was clear. She was a vampire.

I tensed and my heart sped up. There was no way I could kill her by myself. I wouldn't be able to protect myself or the secretary if she decided to attack. My heart was beating fast and my blood was really pumping. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to save these people and I would fail as a hunter.

"Are you okay?" she asked turned towards me. She obviously sensed my sudden increase heart rate.

I visibly flinched when I saw her eyes. They weren't red like they were supposed to be, they were golden. What did golden eyes on a vampire mean? "I…I…I," I stuttered, "Fine."

She just stared at me with a look that was a cross of hatred and scared. I was thinking of a way to kill her when the secretary started to _talk_ to her.

"Rose," she said. "Do you need something?"

I was stunned. The vampire actually went to school here? What was this world coming to?

"Yeah, my brother, Jasper, won't be in school today. He isn't feeling good." She said.

"Oh, alright, thank you for telling me." The secretary then looked at me. "Rose would you be willing to help Bella find her way around?" She held out my schedule for the vampire named Rose to take, but I quickly grabbed it before she could.

"I can figure it out myself" I said and quickly walked out. Before I could get completely out the door I ran into something large, cold, and hard. I looked up to see another vampire, a huge one, with black curly hair. His eyes were also golden, just like the girl's. I let out a little squeak. Just how many vampires went to this school?

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I could hear the concern in his voice. He was afraid that he had hurt me. But why would a vampire be concerned about a human?

"I'm fine, thank you," I told him without making eye contact and maneuvered my way around him.

I was glad to be out of there, but my head was still spinning. The girl said that one of her brothers was sick and another vampire walked in. So I was up to three vampires. But that didn't explain why they were at this school. Obviously they attended this school, but why would a vampire attend school?

"Hey," I heard a female voice say and then I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I was already freaking out so I flinched at the contact.

I turned around to look at them and prayed that it wasn't another vampire. I let out a loud sigh when I saw that it was just a normal girl with brown hair. She had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a pink shirt and a jean shirt.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica," she said, her smile getting bigger, if that was even possible.

"Could you help me find my way around?" I asked her. I was going to get close to her and then ask about the vampires. She should know.

"Yeah, come with me." She waved her hand in her direction. I handed her my schedule. She looked it over and pointed down the hall to a classroom. "That is the biology room."

My eyes followed her finger and I gasped loudly as I saw _another_ vampire. This one was smaller than the others. She had extremely short, black hair that stuck out in all different directions. She was wearing an orange dress that didn't quite reach her knees. I couldn't see her eyes from here, but I was willing to bet that they were that golden color too.

"Oh," Jessica said with clear disgust, "That's Alice Cullen."

"How many are there?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Alice.

"Well, there's Dr. Cullen and his…"

"One's a doctor?" I shouted and Alice turned her attention towards us.

"Yeah" Jessica said slowly, probably thinking I was weird. "There's Dr. Cullen, his wife, and their children; Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

"Seven," I muttered. "There are seven of them. I have to go to the bathroom."

Jessica pointed to her right, "its three classrooms down. I'll wait here for you."

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

I rushed to the bathroom. Once I was there I checked under the stalls and made sure that no one was in here. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down till I reached Dean's name, but before I could press send something stopped me. Something wasn't right. One was a doctor and their eyes…their eyes should be red. I have never seen a vampire with golden eyes. Not to mention they go to school.

I decided that I wasn't going to call Dean. I could handle this on my own. I shut my phone shut and put it back into my purse. These vampires were different and I am going to figure just how different. I wouldn't kill them until I knew for sure that they were killing people. I am going to get to the bottom this.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I peeked my head around the bathroom door timidly. There was still one vampire missing and I was unsure if they knew who I was. Sam and Dean were well known in the hunting world and there was no doubt my name has been thrown around a few times. It was too late to use a fake name; I'm sure the entire school already knew my name way before I even arrived. And not to mention it would be extremely difficult to explain my new name to Charlie.

I mentally cursed myself for not bringing a bottle of holy water and salt along with me. How could I be so naive to think that my hunting life wouldn't find me here? It found Sam when he went off to college. So why wouldn't it find me?

I gently let the door go, causing it to slam shut. I flinched at the loud sound it made. I needed to get a grip on myself, this wasn't my first case. First vampire case, yes, but the details aren't important. If John had taught me and boys anything; it was always keep your head on straight during a case. You never knew when things would get bloody.

"Hi," a high pitched feminine voice said behind me. I whipped my head and came face to face with the little, dark haired vampire. She was smiling broadly, her teeth unnaturally white. Her eyes were of course golden.

"Hi," I answered her hesitantly. I had no way of knowing if she knew my secret.

Her smile got bigger and she leaned in and gave me a hug, "I'm Alice."

Unsure of myself I muttered softly, "Bella."

I was scared; there was no way to hide it. For one thing I wasn't use to people hugging me and here was this vampire giving a hug. Second I didn't know how to kill these things. I didn't have the colt and I didn't want to call in back-up. And finally I didn't know what they knew about me. Surely if they knew I was a hunter then they would attack, yet none of them seemed to even care that I was here. Except for her, that is.

"Well, Bella, we are going to be great friends," she said as she let me go.

"I'm sure we are…" I trailed off.

Before she could respond a deep voice interrupted us. "Alice," it said.

I looked over to see a boy my age with thick, bronze, untidy hair. He was lean, but muscular. The blue t-shirt he was wearing only emphasized his muscular body. His face was boyish, at least more boyish then the other male vampire I came across this morning. His high cheekbones and lush full lips made his face look perfect, godlike. His skin was pale white and flawless. Our eyes met and I was disturbed by the fact that they weren't golden, but a dark almost black color.

"Edward," Alice sang and flashed him a smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, completely ignoring me.

"This is Bella," Alice gestured toward me with her small hand and manicured nails.

"And?" Edward asked her in a rude tone. It was like I was invisible.

Alice gave him a dirty look, "Don't you want to say hi?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Okay," I said clapping my hands together. "I gotta go. It was nice to meet to you, Alice." I started to walk away, but then turned back to Edward, "I don't want to talk to you either."

I walked back to the place that Jessica said she would be waiting. Of course she wasn't and I was left alone. But I figured that it was okay, my head was spinning anyways. I walked around aimlessly until the bell rang. Once the bell rang I knew I was screwed. I didn't have any idea where my first class was.

I found myself cursing Jessica as I stumbled around the hall way. You just couldn't trust anybody these days. I fumbled with my schedule as people bumped into me from all directions. The paper slipped from my fingers and I cursed as I bent down to pick it up. But before I could grab it two long, pale, slender fingers beat me too it.

"Do you need so help?" Edward asked me.

I snatched it out of his hand, carefully so I didn't give myself a paper cut. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"

'I…" he started, but I cut him off.

"It's fine. I will find my own way around."

"If you need help…"

"I will figure it out myself, thank you." I walked past him. No way was I about to ask for help from a vampire.

"Bella," Jessica said as she came rushing up to me. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes. How fake can people get?

Jessica walked me too my first class. It turns out that we have many of the same classes together. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Jessica was the type of person that was only your friend if you were at the top or popular, but as soon as your popularity ended so did your friendship with her.

I took a seat next to a dark haired girl with glasses. Her thick dark hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. She had glasses that made her look professional and smart. Her smile was wide and her teeth white. It was a kind smile, one that made you feel welcomed, not a fake one like Jessica's.

She didn't say anything to me as I sat down. She probably figured that I had enough strangers clinging onto me today. But I wanted to get to know her.

I slowly turned towards her, feeling extremely self-conscience. I swallowed and stuck out my hand for her to shake, "I'm Bella."

She seemed over joyed that I introduced myself. Her wide smile got even larger as she took my hand. "Angela."

I let go of her hand and turned back to my paper. It was her turn to make an effort now. But before she could say anything the teacher came in and class started. I barley listen as I drummed my fingers along the desk. I couldn't help my how my thoughts kept slipping back to the Cullens. I just wanted a normal high school life. Was that too much to ask for?

When the bell rang I walked with Angela to the next class. We stopped at my locker first and then hers. As she bent down to get her book I leaned on the locker next to hers and started asking about the Cullens. "What so you know about the Cullens?"

"Umm, not much," she told me as she stood up. "They moved down here from Alaska two years ago. They keep to themselves. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and their last name is Hale not Cullen. That's about it."

I nodded slowly, "You know I'm from the city right?"

"Yeah," she answered a little surprised by my sudden change of subject.

"Well, I'm kind of paranoid about being attacked by an animal. Do people get attacked a lot?" I asked her trying to figure out if the vampires were killing people.

"No, not really." She laughed.

"Right, right," I said when we walked into the classroom.

"Bella," a familiar high pitched voice called out my name. I knew it was Alice, the vampire. Why was she so obsessed with me?

"Hi," I waved at her.

She skipped towards me and I tensed instinctively. "Come sit by me," she grabbed my hand and I grabbed Angela's. There was no way I was going to sit with a vampire by myself.

We sat in awkward silence for the entire class period. I kept sending Angela small glances and she sent me a few. Alice didn't seem to notice. She just wrote down everything the teacher said at an unnatural pace. I had a hard time focusing on what the teacher was saying.

I jumped out of my seat as soon as the bell rang. Angela and I quickly walked to out lockers and changed books. I was about to say something to her when I accidently bumped into a guy. The force knocked my books out of my hand and the fell to the floor with a thud.

I wanted to scream, "Watch where you're going." But I bit my lip and said, "Excuse me."

A blonde haired boy with pale blue eyes picked up my book. "I am so sorry," he said as he handed it to me.

"That's alright," I told him.

"I'm Mike."

"Bella."

"And we have to get to class," Angela said pulling on my arm.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Eventually lunch rolled around. I sat at a round table with Jessica, Angela, and Mike. I sat in the middle between Angela and Jessica, Mike sat across from me. I picked at my food and listened to them talk, not really in the mood the contribute anything to the conversation.

When the Cullens walked in I found it hard to keep my eyes off of them. I was dying to call Jo. I wanted to tell her everything. Ask for her opinion on the situation. I missed her so much. And part of me started to regret my decision to leave.

After lunch Angela pointed me it the right direction to biology class. I didn't share that class with anybody that I knew. I was late getting to the classroom; I walked in just as the bell rang. I handed the teacher my slip that said I was supposed to be here and he told me to take an empty seat. I scanned the room for an empty chair when my eyes landed on the only one available next to Edward.

I gave the spot an annoyed look, as if it was the chairs fault that it was the only one empty. I sulkily walked towards it. I let my books fall onto the table with a thud and sat down. I refused to look at Edward. I could feel his eyes on me, but it just stared straight ahead. I planned on staying that way for the rest of class, but he started to_ talk_ to me.

"Hello," he said so softly it was difficult to hear.

"Hi," I answered without looking at him.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"You're from Arizona?"

Was he just going to ask me questions he already knew the answers too? "Yes."

"How come you moved here?"

I finally turned towards him. When we did our eyes met and my stomach dropped. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, the words were hard to get out of my mouth. "My uncle died and I wanted to get away from all the family drama for a while."

"And you mother was okay with you going?"

"My mother has been out of the picture for a few years now."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

It was silent for a while, but he soon started asking questions again, "What was you uncle's name?"

Without thinking I answered, "John Winchester." When I realized what I said I mentally cursed myself. How could I be so stupid as to let that slip? Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward visibly flinch. I was so screwed.

I thought Edward would stop asking questions, but he continued. "Did you live with your uncle?"

I continued to answer truthfully, knowing that it could be a deadly mistake. "Yes, sense I was five. My mother was a mess and she knew she couldn't raise me so she handed me off to her dead sister's husband. He raised me along with his two sons, Sam and Dean."

"I'm sorry about all the questions, I'm just trying to understand." He said.

Before I could respond to that, the bell rang, I was quick to get up and was the first one out the door. The rest of the day flew by. I didn't say goodbye to anybody as I hurried to my truck. I threw my back in and started up the engine. It was time to do some researcher.

When I got home I was surprised, but relived to find Charlie sitting on the couch watching some sports game. He got up and gave me a hug when he realized that I was home. I let my bag slide off my shoulder and I sat down on the couch.

Charlie was about to ask me how school was, but I beat him to the punch. "Dad?" I asked, "Has the number of missing people or animal attacks gone up in the past two years?"

He seemed startled, "No. Why would you ask that?"

I could tell that his answer was completely honest. "I don't know. Some of the kids at school say that a serial killer is living here, but I guess it's just a rumor." I lied, answering his question.

Charlie grumbled something about how kids these days have the craziest imaginations and took a sip of his beer.

"I have to go make a phone call," I told him getting up. I raced up the stairs and locked my door. I quickly dialed Jo's number. It only rang once and she picked up.

"Hey, how was your first day of being just normal Bella?" she asked.

I laughed without humor, "Not so normal. You will never guess what goes to my school. Vampires."

"Shut up." She said I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Jo I wish I was lying to you. The only thing that doesn't make sense is that they have golden eyes and not red. Have you ever heard of that?" I asked her sitting down on my bed.

"No. Are you sure their vampires?"

"Yeah, I mean they fit the profile perfectly, besides the eyes. Oh and yeah, one is a doctor."

"What?" Jo screamed and my ear rang.

I stuck my finger in my ear, trying to make the ringing stop. "Yeah, totally not kidding."

"They aren't vampires Bella. You're just making up a case where there is none."

"Jo, I'm completely serious. They are vampires."

"Not if one is a fricken doctor!"

"I will take a picture of them tomorrow and prove it to you," I countered and laughed.

She laughed to and my heart sunk a little. I missed her so much. "No, better yet, I will come down there and prove to you that they aren't vampires. I will be there Saturday."

"Serious?" I asked sitting straight up.

"Serious," she said. "I will see you on Saturday."

"Fine, but I'm still taking a picture."

She laughed.

"Jo, you can't tell Sam and Dean about this," I told her dead serious. "They would make me go back so fast that my head would spin."

"So what do you know about these vampires?"

"Really, nothing, they moved here two years ago. I asked Charlie and he said that the nobody in Forks has gone missing or has been attacked by any animals." I twirled a strand of hair around in my fingers.

"So they're not feeding?" she asked hesitantly.

"At least not in Forks. I haven't checked the surrounding cities yet."

"I have never heard of vampires staying in one place like that for that long. And they go to high school. What kind of vampire family is this?"

"That's just it, Jo, they're a family. Not a coven, a family. Oh and I accidently let it out that I was a hunter…" I trailed off, my lips forming a duck face.

"Bella, I love you, but what they hell?"

"Well, one was asking about John and I let it slip that his last name was Winchester."

"Why was he asking about John?"

"He asked why I moved here and I told him that my uncle died. Then he asked what my uncle's name was."

"Oh, Bella."

"And that's not even the worst part." I said, about to spill my darkest secret.

"Ut-oh"

"I think I might be falling in love with him."


End file.
